


Weakness

by Aate



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aate/pseuds/Aate
Summary: It was wrong to want to wank to a photo of a friend.(Please do not save my fics on fanfics.me. I don't want them saved there.)





	Weakness

It was wrong.

Percival looked at the black-and-white photo of Newt, at the shy smile Newt was giving to the camera, and damned himself for what he wanted to do.

He was better than this, he _was_ , he knew he was, and more importantly, Newt deserved better. Percival Graves was known for his impressive self-control, he took great pride in it, but for once the temptation was becoming too great.

No-one needed to know. It was not illegal. Newt would never have to find out.

Percival pulled his hair, frustrated. What was he doing but trying to find an execuse, justification, like a criminal!

Newt _deserved better_.

But he would never need to know, the little voice repeated in Percival’s head. It wouldn’t hurt anyone. Percival would keep it to himself, he wouldn’t tell. Newt wouldn’t be hurt.

After three months of looking at the photograph in his quiet moments, Percival eventually cracked. Granted, he had been drinking as one was to do at Midsummer celebrations, but it wasn’t merely the alcohol that had him unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his cock out. No, it was more to do with those round eyes looking up at him from behind the fringe of curly hair, and, _Lewis_ , if he wanted to push himself in between those glistening lips.

Afterwards, panting and looking at the cum-stained photo of Newt, Percival hated himself, his weakness.

Newt deserved better, and Percival swore to himself he would never do it again, would never taint their friendship like this again. He swore so then, just like he swore so from then on every time he broke that vow.

**Author's Note:**

> I want more Gramander, I need more Gramander. Please, give me more Gramander.
> 
> I've been travelling for about a month now and that's why I'm writing on my tablet - please execuse all the mistakes and the shortness. I don't like writing on a tablet, but I also don't like complaining, so that's all I'll say about that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Please don't copy to fanfic.me.)


End file.
